


Reunited at last

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come to Renais. I miss you.<br/>For my sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited at last

“Come to Renais. I miss you”, Eirika had written, but she didn’t expect to find L’Arachel at the entrance of the castle not even a week after she had sent the message.

Considering how much it usually took for letters to arrive from one reign to another, she had probably taken her leave as soon as she had finished reading her message.

 

Of course, she wasn’t alone: Dozla and Rennac were by her side, as always, even though the latter didn’t seem very happy to be there.

Surely L’Arachel had dragged him against his will.

 

 

Some things never changed.

 

 

Eirika, as every good host should do, took the travellers first to the stable, where their horses were put to rest, and then she guided them to their designed rooms.

\- You must be tired-, she said, - Don’t worry. I’ve already spoken to the servants and they will take care of you-.

 

Usually those rooms were reserved to nobility, while the servants were taken to the room on the other side of the castle, but Eirika had decided to make an exception that time.

Rennac and Dozla weren’t simple retainers. They were comrades, friends. How could she treat the otherwise after battling side to side with them against the Demon King?

 

 

She waited patiently until she and L’Arachel were the only one left on the corridor.

\- I’ll be the one taking care of you-, she said, escorting her to her room.

\- Oh, I couldn’t ask for anything better-, L’Arachel replied, in her typical enthusiastic fashion.

\- Well, also-, she added, looking now a little bit shier, - I was actually hoping you would say that-.

Eirika smiled and she grabbed her hand.

 

She would have lied if she said she hadn’t missed L’Arachel.

It was also true, however, that she couldn’t let their relationship get in the way of their duties towards their people; that was why they couldn’t meet as much as they would have liked.

 

From the start of the reconstruction of their countries, they hadn’t seen each other, but L’Arachel had often expressed, in all those letters that she had addressed to Eirika , her desire to start travelling again.

 

They stepped into her chamber, a big room with decorations all over the walls and comforts suited for a royal guest.

Eirika took L’Arachel to the bathroom. At the centre of it there was a large bathtub, already filled with water, kept warm by fire magic – who said that magic couldn’t be useful outside combat?

 

Eirika stood right in front of the bathtub, breaking her hold on L’Arachel’s hand and looking at her expectantly.

She understood the unspoken message and she started stripping off of her clothes.

She didn’t do it with haste, however, but like she had all the time of the world in her hands.

 

Eirika didn’t lose anything, following with her eyes those graceful movements.

There was something in L’Arachel’s nudity that didn’t feel dirty, nor prohibited; it was more like being in front of something sacred, a Goddess.

That was how Eirika saw her.

 

She couldn’t help herself when she got closer to her and laid a delicate kiss on her naked shoulder.

She had missed her so much…

 

\- So, is this what you meant by “taking care of me”?-, L’Arachel said, breaking the silence.

She wasn’t shy anymore about being seen by Eirika with her clothes off, but still she was starting to feel cold, and the sight of the hot tub in front of her was really tempting.

 

That sentence seemed to bring Eirika back to reality.

She was feeling an intense desire for L’Arachel, but no, she couldn’t let it take over her. She didn’t want to tire her even more.

That night, perhaps. Maybe that night they could have done something more… pleasant.

She decided that, for now, it would have been better to wait.

 

The feeling of warm water on her skin was very good for L’Arachel. She was already feeling better.

Meanwhile Eirika sat on the board of the bathtub.

After staring at L’Arachel’s back for a bit she started to massage her shoulders with slow movements.

\- Oh my-, L’Arachel said, after a while, - I never knew you were this good-.

Eirika chuckled.

\- I used to take care of Ephraim when we were younger. He was always sore from the training and I wanted to help him-, she replied.

L’Arachel hummed absentmindedly, closing her eyes and letting the sweet sensation of Eirika’s hands take over her.

 

 

As soon as Eirika was done preparing L’Arachel, they went downstairs, to the main hall.

There they met Ephraim, and they stopped to chitchat with him.

It wasn’t an official meeting, so the subjects they talked about were more light-hearted than the usual.

 

 

The two women had to wait until the end of the dinner to be alone again.

 

The sky had gotten darker and the stars were starting to get more and more visible.

 

 

They were out, on the big balcony of Eirika’s chamber, contemplation the beautiful sight in front of them.

 

Eirika hand brushed against L’Arachel’s one, their fingers almost touching.

They turned to face each other and they slowly kissed.

Then, with that same slow pace Eirika grabbed L’Arachel’s hands – with more decision, that time- and she took her to her bed.

 

 

That night was all theirs.


End file.
